User talk:206.81.65.9
* Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 16:35, 31 July 2008 (UTC) If I can help you with editing, feel free to let me know. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 16:35, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Please edit without removing appropriate material This is the third time you have deleted an entire article and remove and replaced appropriate material. Please do not continue this style of editing. If you have appropriate material (with sources and references, for example) to add to improve an article, please do so, but refrain from the wholesale deletion of articles and material with citations. If you need any help, please feel free to contact me on my talk page, or if you will register yourself, you can always send me an e-mail, if you prefer that method of communication. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 16:44, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :You have been asked not to revert the article, Advocates for Children in Therapy and you were requested to, instead, add material and you were offered assistance in editing. If you revert the article again, you will be blocked from editing for a period of time. I encourage you to add relevant material with citations and references as appropriate. And, as before, I am available to assist you. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 18:25, 2 August 2008 (UTC) A temporary block You have been temporarily blocked from editing for deleting content from the article Advocates for Children in Therapy. When the block is lifted, please feel free to resume editing by adding material with citations and references as appropriate. Please do not simply delete entire articles as you did here. If I can be of any help to you in editing, generally, or in improving this particular article, please let me know. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 19:12, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Very clever, you becoming an administrator to this site! I'll bet this block won't be all that "temporary". And you haven't blocked me just from the article, but from communicating with the founder, Joe Kiff, through his User Talk, as well. If you unblock me from Kiff's talk page, I will discuss your actions with him. There is obviously no value in talking about them with you. 19:27, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Your block will expire in three days. In addition, if, as I'd suggested, you will register, as most editors here do, using their real identities and credentials, you will have the ability to communicate with us by e-mail. I would be glad to communicate with you by e-mail, if you prefer that method to this one. I hope that you will edit in a more cooperative manner then; adding material with appropriate references and sources. Please do not continue to delete entire articles, as you did with Advocates for Children in Therapy. I'd asked you several times to not do that and to communicate with me. The removal of such material is contrary to policy and custom. I am happy to work with you to improve any and all material on this site and hope that you will accept this invitation to collaborate in a cooperative manner. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 03:04, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Your false claim that I "delete entire articles" is evidence for my earlier point that there is no value in discussing your actions (or mine) with you. Your additional false claim that this is the reason I was blocked is additional such evidence. The "blocking" message on Joe Kiff's talk page ironically indicates that I can discuss the block with any administrator, on his talk page, including Kiff's. If you unblock me from Kiff's talk page, I can discuss the matter sooner rather than later. 16:49, 3 August 2008 (UTC)